


School Days

by natachasun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, Mpreg, Sixteen y.o Hoseok, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natachasun/pseuds/natachasun
Summary: I'll be here, by your side..Let's go to the place at the tip of dawn.Telling you the words that you waited for so long..Tell me if our love is possible.If I can start with you,If I can share with you memories and feelings that will never change





	School Days

**_1 Text from [6:30pm]:_ **

 

 ** _Nae sarang_** ♡

babe still hurt?

**_Wonho_ **

                 aww no oppa

i’m finee

**_Nae sarang_** ♡

oh good~

to be honest you’re the first boy i’ve ever brought at home

**_Wonho_ **

what?

you’re lying..

**_Nae sarang_** ♡

no seriously

next time you should meet my sister

she loves ramen like you

 

**_Wonho_ **

ow really?!

what if she doesn’t like me?

 

 ** _Nae sarang_** ♡

everybody loves you Hoseokkie

look at how cute you are

chubby, small, pinky cheeks, pale skin

 

**_Wonho_ **

but she doesn’t know you’re dating a boy

and you are very popular among girls

very pretty girls

i’m short, and not pretty

 

 ** _Nae sarang_** ♡

they are not you 

i’m not interested in them

you’re my boyfriend because you’re beautiful

**_Wonho_ **

aww  don’t make me blush.. ><

 

 

__________x_________

 

 

 

**_Wonho_ **

Minhyukkk

sorry for the late replyy

a bit busy the whole day TT

**_Min.min_ **

i know whyyyy

what’s up?

what did you get that tall ass boyfriend of yours for his birthday?

**_Wonho_ **

a free gift xD

a special one

i gave him

the thing ><

**_Min.min_ **

??

what thing?

...

ha-ah?!

wait are we talking about the same thing?

FUCKK...whereee?!

**_Wonho_ **

at his house ~

**_Min.min_ **

are u fuckin’ serious

you’ve just turned 16 like two months ago

that’s still 15 for me!

**_Wonho_ **

min

i’m not a kid

and we’re the same age

**_Min.Min_ **

not a man either

but your boyfriend is 22

my Jooheon is 17

Hyunwoo won’t be happy about this

**_Wonho_ **

Minhyuk

don’t even dare telling Hyunwoo hyung anything about this

**_Min.min_ **

he’ll know now or later

he’s protective of you

haha

OMG i wanna see his face when he’ll know the truth

WAIT

did you use protection?

**_Wonho_ **

i’m warning youu 

you mean condom?

no..?

**_Min.min_ **

aghedahgkukfr

Wonhoooo you dumbie >.<

you dropped rationality for sexual pleasure

were you a girl in heat?!

Jooheon and I always use it!!

**_Wonho_ **

pffff

**_Min.Min_ **

don't pfff me

well...there’s nothing you can do now

...

so tell me everything

like how is he in bed? :D

 

**_Wonho_ **

omg he’s so good TT

we did it ten times

and he marked my whole body

 thighs, back, arms, belly

 

 

 

**_Min.min_ **

oww that's rough

the wolf was hungry

 

**_Wonho_ **

yes it hurt like hell

like when you go to toilets after eating a pack of nuclear fire ramyeon

you still feel the pain all day..

**_Min.min_ **

eww spare me the details

did you wear lingerie or sexy panty??

**_Wonho_ **

hell nooo

i didn’t even know we’d go that far

we were cuddling peacefully in his bed while watching Goblin

**_Min.min_ **

lmaooo

a typical one

****

**_Wonho_ **

still focused on the screen he suddenly started biting my neck,

sneaked his hands inside my shirt,

and caressed my belly

**_Min.min_ **

oh yess

that’s the foreplay!! the foreplay!

**_Wonho_ **

i felt awkward coz it was the first time someone touched me

but it felt good

he was wandering his hands till down my boxer and...

you know the next story >//<

**_Min.min_ **

oh shit

shin hoseok

you're no longer innocent

**_Wonho_ **

okay...

so that’s all for tonight

i’m gonna sleep now

it’s already 2am

good night Min

 

**_Min.min_ **

good night my non-virgin bunny <3

take care of your cute butt

 

**_Wonho_ **

stop it

 

**_Min.min_ **

love u too

 

 

**Three weeks later**

 

 

****

****

**2 Texts from [11:45am]:**

 

 ** _Nae sarang_** ♡

Hey baby, very sorry but i have to cancel our date again..

i have an essay to finish before Monday

 

**_Wonho_ **

Hey

really?

just suddenly? :(

can’t you spare just one or two hour for me?

we didn’t even meet last week

 

 ** _Nae Sarang_** ♡

it was the teacher

he’s playing with our nerves

i’ll make up to you next time i promise!

**_Wonho_ **

okay i give up

anyway we will see each other next week

**_Nae Sarang_** ♡

thank you bun, see you on Monday

i love you :*

 

**_Wonho_ **

yes see ya on Mondayyy ^^

i love you toooo

 

______x______

**_Wonho_ **

hey hyunggg~ u busy?

 

**_Hyunwoo_ **

not really. why?

 

**_Wonho_ **

Minhyuk can’t be bothered now and i have to buy a gift for my grandma

Mom will visit her in a few days

and i want to get her a cute umbrella or something like that for this summer

but don't want to go alone

**_Hyunwoo_ **

i see

where are u?

**_Wonho_ **

at home

**_Hyunwoo_ **

okay i’m at the mall right now

text me when you arrive here

**_Wonho_ **

thanks hyungg muahh

 

**_Hyunwoo_ **

ok see u later

 

 

 

 

______x______

 

 

 

 

 

 **“Hey hyung, I'm here!”** Hoseok waved excitedly once he arrived at the end of the escalator and Hyunwoo quickly turned to the noisy voice. The teen was dressed in white t-shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers.

When the smaller approached his close friend, a girl suddenly appeared behind them and Hoseok smile quickly faded to a slight shocking face.

 **“Oh Hoseok, you’re finally here.”** She said before taking her bag from Hyunwoo.

 **“Uh...Hi…”** Wonho stuttered awkwardly as he looked down, **“Am I interrupting something?”**

 **“Oh no I was about to go.”** The woman in black hair softly replied.

 **“Oww..”** That’s was all he had to say.

 

The girl was in twelvth grade from another school and Hoseok was still not familiar with her even if they have known each other since Hyunwoo started dating her one year ago.

His thought was interrupted when the girl picked all her stuff from Hyunwoo and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on his lips.

 **“See you oppa.”** She smiled and then waved the other boy whose cheeks became red by their intimate gesture, **“Bye Hoseok!”**

 **“Y-Yeah bye, Yebin.”** He bowed at her, a habit he had in the presence of a senior or stranger.

 

Hoseok waited a few seconds for his friend’s girlfriend to disappear in the crowd, then, he turned back at his hyung with a shooting glare.

 

 **“Hyung!! why didn’t you tell me she was with you?!”** Hoseok whined guiltily as he giggled like a baby.

It was cute Hyunwoo thought tho. 

 **“She has a coffee appointment with a friend this afternoon, so it’s alright.”** He raised an eyebrow as if Hoseok was being dramatic over nothing.

 **“But still!”** The shorter pouted and Hyunwoo remained silent for a moment.

 **“Hoseok, why so suddenly?”** The taller asked with his usual stern face. Hoseok hated the fact that he could never guess the emotion passing through that dull expression, except when the other was happy.

 **“I mean you usually call me a night before for things like this.”** He continued.

 **“It happened that i was suddenly free since i’ve finished chores early.”** The shorter lied, acting natural as possible and it worked because Hyunwoo shook his head in response.

After exchanging a few glances, Hyunwoo pulled the shorter in front of him and Hoseok eyes widened at the sudden touch. He then looked at the taller.

**"What happen-?"**

**“Let’s go.”** Hyunwoo said with a chuckle and Hoseok smile back with his signature eyesmile **.** The older’s heart fluttered at his cute face but didn’t show it.

 

 

**Two months later**

**____**

****

****

 

That specific day was one of these days when any student would want to miss class. A sunny Thursday afternoon at school, a group of young athletes ran in the soccer field while students attended History in class.

That was the case for one ninth grade class, where the teenagers didn’t pay attention to the teacher’s explanation. Some were just yawning, some just stared at the window lazily, hoping for the time to fly quickly.

Hoseok was sitting at the back of the big room, the teenager obviously absorbed by his phone below his desk.

His eyes didn’t budge once as he read a message for the fourth time. His heart suddenly began to hurt, his hands have been trembling for minutes and his eyes started to pour some silent tears.

He didn’t want to make a fuss in front of everybody in class.

At the moment, he didn’t know what to do and how to handle it.

With shaky fingers, he taped a text to his best confident and waited for a reply.

 

**_Wonho_ **

min can you skip next class..?

i have to tell you something

**_Min.min_ **

what? is it important?

calm down first

i have art class later

can’t go out before i submit my project to the teacher

 

**_Wonho_ **

min i think i’ll go crazy

i’m not well

it’s about him.

i want really to go home and punch something!

i have a headache i’ll just leave this class

goodbye

 

**_Min.min_ **

heyyyyy wait

i’ll come in twenty minutes

at the roof ok?

 

**_Wonho_ **

ok

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> Does it seem like i'm rushing things? ^^ Nooo because i just wanted to introduce some things.. that being done, next chapters will be more detailed  
> I hope you will love this fic :)


End file.
